1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bow string releases of the type having a releasable sear for retaining a bow string, and more particularly to a bow string release having a balanced release above and below the arrow nock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is related to my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/758,778 entitled: "Rotationally Adjustable Bow String Release", filed on even date herewith.
In recent years, bow string releases have grown in popularity for both target shooting and hunting. A good release provides uniform control of the bow string and increases accuracy. The release is either hand-held or strapped to the wrist and has a trigger which permits the archer to release the string. Typically, such devices employ a releasable sear that engages the bow string, the sear being movable from a string retaining position to a release position for releasing the string. Releases of this type are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,798; 4,066,060; 3,954,095; and 3,898,974. It is also known to use ball type elements in place of the sear to retain and release the string, wherein the ball elements are held by a head and retained in position by a yoke or sleeve. A device of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,594.
In typical use, the releases are used to maintain the bow string in a cocked position in which the bow string is flexed against the tension of the bow for propelling an arrow supported on the bow string. The arrow includes a notched nock which is configured to receive the bow string to insure stability of the arrow during cocking and release of the bow string. The nock of the arrow is preferably disposed at or near the mid-point of the bow string to insure that the flight of the arrow is as true as possible.
In most applications, the release is designed to support the nock of the arrow at or near the mid-point of the bow string when cocked. With the lighter weight arrows now popular, the slight angle of the bow string caused by cocking the string with a release of the prior art may be sufficient to cause axial wobble or tilting on release of the arrow. Accordingly, there is a need for a bow release which will hold the bow string in a position substantially perpendicular to the axis of the arrow when cocked to assure true flight of the arrow.